


Jumper

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon on Tumblr who requested Drarry and #47 "No one needs to know" drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

Draco sighs heavily, trying to pull the covers around himself even tighter. It is cold. So bloody cold. And he is tired, so very tired, but he can’t sleep.

Not only is Harry away on a mission, it just has to be during a particularly nasty cold snap. It makes him feel angry and annoyed and unsettled. He rolls over restlessly into the empty side of the bed and frowns at the cold sheets that meet him. He is used to warm skin and strong arms, not emptiness.

With a weary sigh Draco reluctantly steps out of bed, walking to the wardrobe and pulling out one of Harry’s thick, red jumpers and pulling it over his head.

“No one needs to know,” he whispers to himself as he crawls back into bed and falls soundly asleep.


End file.
